


Rise Above the Oppression

by EvergraceIII



Series: Rites of Passage [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Goridas (Alexander) Savage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4952320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvergraceIII/pseuds/EvergraceIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The worst has yet to come, can this rag-tag group of heroes persevere?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rise Above the Oppression

They found themselves in what could only be described as a deathtrap. There were only two ways out of this arena, through the hulking monstrosity that stood before them or by release from this mortal coil. As they gathered around to prepare for what laid before them, a bellowing sound echoed in the room.

“Awwwwwww yeaaaaah!!” A figure flew over them and landed between them and the enemy. With a smile and a laugh the figure turned to face them. 

Mo’raya exclaimed, “Sibyll!? Weren’t you right next to me?”

“Sorry, that slide is too much fun to ignore,” she retorted, completely oblivious to the imminent threat a stone’s throw from her. She spun on her heel, brandishing her enormous battle axe and bringing it to bear against the enemy before her.

“I’m with Sib, let’s do this!” Edith shouted as she dashed past the group and met the enemy head on, tackling the beast and nearly knocking it to the ground. In pure reflex, the rest of the group was on top of it, Athela’s claymore landing blow after blow into the armor plating of the machine, the fires of Trust’s magica reducing pieces of steel to molten slag, and the miasma of Fyeya’s incantations rusting out and grinding gears to a halt. The machine was relentless and prepared for onslaught with an array of turrets, lasers, and enough self-contained ordinance to make any machinist weep with jealousy. Aurica grinned at this thought as she affixed her gauss barrel to her weapon, she came to settle the score, and she wasn’t about to be outdone by a walking tin can. She took aim and fired, the beast shuddered and stumbled.

“Bullseye,” she jeered, the monstrosities eye had shattered. They had won, or so they thought. An alarm blared into life, red lights flashed and the seemingly lifeless machine spurred back into action. 

“What the..? SHIT! This isn’t over yet!” Mina shouted, her voice barely audible over the sound of the alarm. “There’s another one!” 

Before she had even finished her sentence, Sibyll’s axe had already met the new threat head-on. The team split, their efforts now divided between the joint efforts of the hulking machines. 

“Seems he couldn’t take the Oppressure!” Trust quipped, never one to leave a good pun unsaid.

“Goddammit Trust!” Aurica belted, losing her concentration and nearly grazing Edith with a rogue shot before doubling over with laughter. “This is why we can’t have nice things!”

The battle was winding down, Athela’s machine sputtered and fell to the floor in a heap of scrap metal. As they surveyed the downed mechina, Edith jeered, “Come on guys, we’re already do-”

“EMERGENCY PROTOCOL ACTIVATED: INITIATING SELF-DESTRUCT.” 

The announcement stopped Edith dead in her tracks; this was not good. Athela, Edith, and Aurica sprung into action, time was of the essence. There were no words exchanged. No quips back and forth. Just raw adrenaline-fueled savagery. The blows did not stop until Sibyll removed the blade of her axe, and on the end of it hung the dead core of the mechanized beast. They were taking no chances. This had to be over now. The behemoth they were inside shifted, gears and pistons whirred to life, and the door to their freedom now laid before them. 

As the team delved deeper into the labyrinthine machine, one thing was clear; They may not be the best in Eorzea, but they weren’t to be taken lightly.


End file.
